The Angel
by LilyoftheValley4
Summary: It's the final scene between James and Edward, but this time from Edward's POV. It mixes scenes and dialogue from the book and movie. One-shot.


A/N: This is a story that mixes scenes in the movie _Twilight_ with those in the book. It focuses on the final scene between Edward and James and tells it from Edward's point of view. It's kind of the way I wish it had been done.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The plot and most of the dialogue was taken from _Twilight_ via the book or the movie.

* * *

_Riddle me this, riddle me that: who's afraid of the big bad bat? ~ Jim Carey in Batman Forever_

* * *

**The Angel**

I needed the plane to land. The pilot had already announced that we were to arrive ten minutes early than originally planned. Ten minutes shouldn't mean anything to a vampire but I was on edge. I already felt guilty after I snapped at the flight attendant who continually passed by asking if I was all right. I'd been staring at the back of the seat in front of me for the last few hours. I wasn't in the state of mind to care about acting human. So, instead of fidgeting, I stared. My body sat motionless aside from my death grip on the armrests, which she apparently caught and took for nervousness. Bella said I dazzled people. Maybe that's why she noticed me. Either way, I regret causing her shocked expression as she mumbled an apology while walking off and looking at the floor. For some reason I couldn't shake my anxiety that something was going to happen. Considering Bella's knack for trouble and the situation already being what it was I needed the plane to land and see her for myself.

I'd already tried several times to filter through the haze of noise in my head and single out Alice's thoughts, but we were still too far from the airport. Because we'd gotten our seats at the last minute Carlisle, Emmett and I sat separately. Emmett was located a few rows back from me, and I struggled a little at first to get the blaring rock music he was listening to out of my head. Carlisle was sitting more towards the rear of the plane thinking of nothing at all. Sometimes I thought he did it just so it would calm me down. However, little could calm me until I saw Bella. I trusted my family to protect her and I knew they would, but I needed to be there. I felt so useless sitting here, not to mention, my body ached for her warm body against mine and her mind-blowing scent.

I turned my head for the first time in hours and looked out the window, relieved to see how close we were to landing. Just a few more minutes and we'd be on the ground. I closed my eyes and waited with patience only a vampire could muster. The plane landed almost flawlessly on the ground with a single almost inconceivable hop. That's when I first heard the sounds of Alice's voice in my head. I could see Jasper standing outside some tiled doorway which looked like a restroom. Then I was following Alice's sight into what confirmed my thoughts as the women's restroom.

"Bella?" Alice soft, almost child-like voice called almost as if she was sitting right next to me. I felt my chest tighten. A flash of some vision went through Alice's head so fast I couldn't make sense of it, all I saw were mirrors. She was walking past all the stalls as the realization entered both our minds at the same time. She wasn't in there. A few moments later, Alice had discovered the reason why. There was another door exit to the bathroom.

Alice's thoughts suddenly were mixing with mine in a torrent of questions and fear. _Would James really dare to take Bella in plane sight? Had he simply walked into the women's room and kidnapped her? Or taken her somewhere to kill her? How'd know where to find her? _

I searched frantically for any trace of a signal that would lead me to James's voice, but there was nothing. James wasn't close enough to the airport for me to hear what he was thinking. Would he really have been able to get away that fast? Suddenly I heard Alice say my name, drowning out my own thoughts.

She was thinking of a letter. It was unaddressed and sealed in an envelope. The place with mirrors flashed again, a little more slowly. I could see beams located next to the mirror and arches within the room, but it was still very dark. I clenched the armrests a little harder and I heard the seams start to tear. I let go of it quickly, but I couldn't help the low growl in my throat from escaping. I heard a gasp from the old woman sitting next to me, but I ignored her. The plane was slowing down, but it was still taxiing. I didn't understand Alice's thoughts, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. All I really understood right now was that Bella was not with Alice and Jasper and therefore not protected. I needed off this damn plane so I could find her, now. So help James when I found him. There wouldn't be anything left. I growled again.

The plane stopped and I moved with agonizing slowness with the rest of the passengers as they reached for their overhead luggage and crawled their way to the door. The whole time I kept my concentration on Alice, but her thoughts were quiet. This did not put me at ease. Knowing she was with Jasper meant he was making sure she kept calm. I walked quickly up the ramp since I was neither human nor was I weighed down by baggage. I knew Carlisle and Emmett wouldn't be far behind me, but I preferred not to wait.

I tracked Alice down easily by the intensity of her thoughts. She saw me and reached out and held out the same envelope I'd seen in her thoughts expectantly. I grabbed it and opened it quickly. I read the lines over and over not believing what I was reading.

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please._

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only think I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me. _

_Bella. _

"Bella." I hadn't even realized I said her name out loud at first, but it escaped as a painful sigh. She was giving herself up to James. I had under estimated him and because of it not only had James gotten Bella but her mother too. Of all the stupid and idiotic things to do! Why couldn't she have just waited? Or told Alice and Jasper? We would have worked this out.

_I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me_. Bella's words rang through my head. That was Bella, brave and selfless. She was taking on a vampire to save her mom and to protect me. Well there were two sides to this. I must still have a chance. I couldn't give up and I wouldn't until I saw Bella for myself, whatever…I couldn't finish the thought.

"How long, Alice?" I demanded.

"Ten minutes maybe fifteen." Carlisle and Emmett caught up to this then. Carlisle glanced at my face and immediately demanded to know what was going on.

"Where?" She knew I'd seen the place with mirrors. Jasper quietly but quickly filled Carlisle and Emmett in as I spoke with Alice.

"Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus," she answered. "It's a dance studio Bella went to as a kid." I didn't have to read her mind to know that I had to hurry. An echo of a vision of Bella beaten and broken passed quickly through Alice's mind, increasing my anxiety ten-fold. I could feel Alice's fear too.

"Alice," I growled through clenched teeth. I didn't need those thoughts right now.

"I'm going, now." I could see the protests lined up in Carlisle's head, but he sighed. He knew they'd do no good.

"We'll be right behind you." Carlisle came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful." I gave him a quick nod and with one last glance at everyone else, I walked quickly into the crowd.

I worked my way outside with agonizing slowness. My muscles were clenched in the effort it took me to hold back from taking off into a blurring run within the terminal. I barely glanced around me once I was outside before bursting into a sprint. I couldn't care less who saw me at this point. I only cared about reaching Bella.

_Bella._ Her name made my throat burn. I couldn't help the sadistic thoughts in my head. The picture of Bella's body I stole from Alice's head was vividly terrifying. I couldn't even tell if she was moving, but her face was stuck in an expression of terrific pain. A pain I'd promised to keep her from. I pushed myself harder. I knew what I'd do if I failed…if I reached her too late. I'd have no reason to live. I could never forgive myself.

I already couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. Laurent warned us how persistent and unparalleled James's tracking skills were and I was sloppy. What I couldn't figure out was how he'd gotten to Bella's mother. She was in Jacksonville. Here we were so wrapped up about protecting Charlie and Renee was the one he got too. The scenario made me uneasy. It just didn't fit.

I nearly stumbled as Bella's flowery scent assaulted my nostrils. It never ceased to overwhelm me or catch me off guard. She was close and she'd passed through recently. I prayed to whatever thing might have any sympathy for a vampire that I would reach her and find her okay. I came across a large brick building with an empty parking lot, Bella's scent still strong in the air. I followed it fearlessly to a door with a handwritten pink sign posted to say the studio was closed for spring break. I tried the handle and it opened easily.

I walked in, not even trying to hide my presence. The place was as dark as it had been in Alice's vision. James's scent was strong in the air but so was the smell of blood. I knew the smell. It had taunted me for so long and yet pushed me away all the same for so long. Bella's blood. Pain and rage assaulted me at the same time, threatening to tear me in two. It didn't take long for my eyes to spy James hovering over Bella. Bella had her hands defensively over her face and she wasn't moving. A growl developed into a sharp snarl as I ran at James. He saw me coming, but I was faster. With one quick shove I had him on the ground.

He rose into a crouch and I followed suit. He made his move. Pain rippled against my skull as he shoved me into one of the mirrors, his hand covering the width of my neck and holding me in place. I grabbed his arm to keep him from snapping my neck.

"You're alone," he said, sounding pleased. "'Cause you're faster than the others." He pulled me away from the mirror and slammed my head against the mirror again. I winced, but my life wasn't the one on the line. "But you're not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you," I snarled back. A moment later I pushed him off of me and delivered a swift kick to his torso. I watched for only a moment of satisfaction as he landed in a full-length mirror, shattering it to pieces. I didn't want to give him a chance to recover. I raced forward and picked him up by his jacket and shoved him against the wall. His mouth opened in a defensive hiss. I glared at him and growled as I threw him across the room. He did a back-flip in the air and landed on his feet his back to me. I flew at him the same time he turned and flew at me. Our bodies collided in the air but I gained the advantage.

James's back landed into another mirror, shattering it and stunning him temporarily. My hands went for his throat, pinning him against the wall. He snarled at me, showing me all his teeth and I responded in kind. His life was in my hands now. He was nothing but a monstrous animal and I planned to treat him like one.

My mouth went for his soft neck as my teeth clenched around an area of skin. I pulled with pleasure, relishing in the sound of his skin tearing mixed with the taste of blood and his echoing screams of pain. I spit out the chunk of skin like it was human food. I kept my hands around his neck, pinning him as I pushed for enough strength to tear his head away from his body. I was only vaguely aware of a hand on my shoulder or someone talking to me.

"Son." The word caught me off guard and I was confused to see Carlisle standing there. Anger and adrenaline seemed to pulse through me. "Remember who you are." Carlisle's thoughts swam through my head. I could see him and Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and finally Bella. "Bella, needs you," Carlisle emphasized. My head began to clear. My fight was over. I needed to stop before I did something I would regret and I needed to go to her.

The anger was gone and I was now filled with fear. "Oh no, Bella, no!" I released James and barely watched as Emmett and Jasper grabbed him from either side. Carlisle was now yelling something to them about leaving the room but I didn't care. I ran to where Alice was crouched next to Bella.

I couldn't think. A pain in my chest overwhelmed me and I'm sure if I was human I'd be struggling to breathe but not because of the fight. I was barely aware of the light throbbing in my head. My eyes didn't leave her face. I saw a purple shadow developing on her beautifully pale face. Her eyes were closed, but I could still hear her heart beat. It was slow, far too slow.

"Carlisle!" I choked out, having a hard time keeping my voice steady. I felt Carlisle at my side before I saw him. I paid little attention to what he was doing as guilt, love and agony overwhelmed me at the same time.

Carlisle was reaching over towards her head, obviously trying to find the source of the bleeding when I saw Bella's face crinkle in pain. She gasped loudly and I couldn't help the slight relief I felt at the sound.

"Bella!" I needed her to stay with me. I was going to do everything I could to make sure of that.

"She's lost some blood, but her head wound isn't deep," Carlisle said calmly. I scooted closer to her. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken," Carlisle warned. An angry growl escaped my lips. How could I have not noticed? As I analyzed her now I saw her leg was bent at the wrong angle and a large gash was pumping blood out of her leg and a small pool had developed under her head. In any other situation I might have found the scent overwhelmingly intoxicating, but I wasn't able to focus on that.

Carlisle's hands cautiously traced over her torso causing another cry of pain to escape from Bella's lips. "Some ribs, too, I think." I promised to protect her and this is what happens? This was my fault, all my fault.

"Edward?" her voice caught me by surprise and enlightened me slightly. I hovered closed to her face, even though I had no reason too, I could hear her perfectly.

"Bella, you're going to be fine," I promised her, trying to keep her calm as much as myself. "Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward," she spoke again as if she didn't hear me. Her voice, however, sounded stronger than before.

"Yes, I'm here," I assured her. I wasn't going anywhere.

"It hurts." Her statement was so pleading, so tense that it shook me to the core.

"I know, Bella, I know." I tried to keep my voice as steady as I could, but I couldn't help the note of hysteria in my voice as I turned to Carlisle. "Can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please," Carlisle requested, still as calm as ever. I didn't move, but as it turned out I didn't have to. Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere, Carlisle's black medical bag in hand. She set it next to him. "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." At this comment I glanced at Alice's face and noticed her eyes were closed, her face trying to relax as she fought to focus and regain control. My focus turned swiftly back to Bella as she spoke in a groan either because of the pain or the person, I didn't know.

"Alice?"

"She's here, she knew where to find you," I explained.

"My hand hurts," she moaned. I looked at Carlisle anxiously out of the corner of my eye and saw a small glass bottle and syringe in his hand.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop the pain." Carlisle quickly inserted the needle and injected the contents into Bella's arm but to my surprise she started screaming.

"My hand is burning!" Her eyes fluttered open and there was a wildness in her eyes that was being contorted by pain.

"Bella?" I barely whispered not having a clue what was going on. I turned pleading eyes to Carlisle who looked as upset as I did. My eyes skimmed rapidly over her hands searching to the source of this new intense pain and genuine fear filled my body.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" A crescent shaped mark that I was all too familiar was located close to her hand. It looked like a bloody scab. If I was calm before I was in a panic now.

"He bit her," Carlisle said in disgust, confirming my fears. I couldn't help but gasp in absolute horror as Carlisle spoke out loud. Alice had seen this, but never did I think it would happen and especially not like this. I was frozen. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scar that would change her life forever.

"Edward, you have to do it." My eyes turned angrily to Alice for even suggesting I let the change occur.

"No!" I bellowed with a ring of finality.

"Alice." Bella spoke through clenched teeth and it tore at my heart.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle spoke up. I turned my desperate eyes to him, my anger instantly gone and replaced with hope.

"What?" I begged.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." Carlisle glanced back down at Bella's head wound as he dabbed it gently with gauze.

"Will that work?" Alice asked with concern.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered. "But we have to hurry."

"Carlisle, I…" I broke off at the mere thought of my weakness. The idea of losing control would be more than a mistake. It would be fatal. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't be the person to kill my Bella. "I don't know if I can do that." My voice shook and the indecision was clear in my voice.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand," Carlisle said. I stared at him petrified. I had developed my control so I could touch her skin and kiss her lips and neck. I didn't ever anticipate having the opportunity to taste the sweet blood I'd forbidden myself to taste. I didn't have faith in myself to be able to stop drinking the one thing I've craved more than anything in the world.

"Edward!" Her scream sent a shock straight through me. My eyes were on hers as her body began to convulse. Series of small screams passed through her lips and at times she seemed to be unable to even breathe through the agony. I remembered the fire. I knew exactly what if felt like. Her back arched off the ground. Carlisle grabbed either side of her head, keeping it steady.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle yelled as her body shifted when her back straightened back to the ground. Rather than standing to find something, Alice kept where she was by Bella's side and steadied the leg with her hands, staying mindful of the break. I continued to stare at Bella with uncertainty, my decision hanging heavily over my head.

"Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late." I stared at the bite mark for a moment and then let my gaze travel to Bella's beautiful face, contorted in an expression of pain. I thought of her warm body, her rhythmic beating heart and her bewildering mind that was impossible for me to read and I knew I wanted to preserve all of it.

I picked up her arm, my eyes never leaving hers and placed my lips as gently as I could over the wound. As soon as my lips touched her the blood resting on the outside of the bite my throat burned with an intensity I've never felt before. Her blood, it was the sweetest blood I'd ever tasted, even when it was mixed with the venom. I couldn't even compare it to anything else I'd ever tasted. My instinct started to kick in and my swallows became larger and more frequent. The burning feeling in my throat dissipated, but my desire continued. I felt light-headed and carefree as I drank. My analogy of her blood being like heroin seemed more fitting now. And as if I was standing on some distant cloud, I realized how quiet the room was. Bella's screaming had ceased.

"Edward?" her voice stopped me. Reminded me of what I was doing.

"He's right here, Bella," Carlisle answered for me. The venom was only a tingle in my throat now, until I began to feel the numbness of the morphine.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…" Bella whispered. Her eyes were closed now, that much I could tell. I struggled to clear my head and dissipate the fogginess the taste of her blood seemed to douse me with. I took one last swallow to be sure before finding the strength to pull away, accepting that I would never taste her blood again. I took a deep breath once to be sure I was in control before I spoke.

"I will." I'd done it. I couldn't believe I'd done it.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked me, but my eyes were on Bella.

"Her blood tastes clean," I answered solemnly. "I can taste the morphine." I had stopped her from transforming, but as my eyes traveled over her frail human body and all the injuries she'd sustained, I almost wish James had gotten a few more hits on me to make up for her pain.

"Bella?" Carlisle was examining the bite on her hand.

"Mmmmm?" She responded like she was barely conscious.

"Is the fire gone?" He sounded like he was talking to a child. But then again, from the amount of morphine I tasted in her system, we shouldn't really expect her to be very coherent.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward." She sounded relaxed, which relieved me somewhat, but it didn't make up for what I'd done.

"I love you."

"I know." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. It felt like the first real sign she was going to be okay.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke to her again.

"What?" She sounded irritated and I tried not to laugh again.

"Where is your mother?" When I heard his question however, I felt the anxiety start to rise up and waited impatiently for Bella's answer.

"In Florida. He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." She sounded angry, but it didn't come off very well in her drug-induced state. Laurent was correct in his observations about James. Only a true master of his craft could bring his prey to him rather than hunt them on his own. I only wish I'd realized something like this could have happened before it did. However, the news about his deception was somewhat of a relief in that, Bella's mother had not been in danger.

"Alice." I watched Bella's face turn to one of turmoil. I glanced at Carlisle with worry and then turned back to her as I waited for her to continue. Alice had looked up as well and was waiting patiently for Bella to proceed. "Alice, the video—he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." Surprise didn't even begin to cover the expression on Alice's face. It took a lot to catch someone of guard who could see the future. She seemed to be waiting for Bella to continue, but the urgency in her next words was gone. "I smell gasoline."

Alice didn't say anything as she stood up, but I knew she was heading to find the videos. Jasper watched her for a moment before dropping the gas can he had and following her to a closet.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle told me. I nodded.

"No, I want to sleep," Bella protested feebly from the floor. I smiled.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," I whispered into her ear. This seemed to placate her. She reached up expectantly to me as I reached down and picked her up, holding her tightly against my chest. I breathed in her scent fully as I held her in my arms and felt my throat burn a little, reminding me of how delicious her blood had been. But I didn't need it. Everything I needed was right here, in my arms.

"Sleep now, Bella," I whispered. A smile played on her lips and I felt her weight sag deeper against my arms as she gave into sleep. For once, maybe, just maybe, I was the superhero.


End file.
